


The Truth Comes Out

by Djehuti



Category: Digimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/Djehuti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digimon Story Arch part 3 (Takes place after "A Time to Fall" and "A Time to Heal")</p><p>Summary: Davis visits Lori where some interesting revelations are revealed which will change Lori's look on their friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was originally posted on the internet around 2003. It is also the only fic I ever wrote which had a non human character being romantically interested in a human (of the anthropomorphic variety). It Ultimately stays in the 'just friends' category.
> 
> The last part of the Digimon Story Arch called "A Time to Love" was unfortunately never written. Because I had been away from this fandom for a long time, I can't forsee this arch being finished. I do hope you enjoy what you do read! :)

**"The Truth Comes Out" - a Digimon Season 02 Fanfic!**  
Written by: Djehuti

"Veemon, you have to tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange for weeks!"  
Davis said, sitting on his bed next to his Digimon. "This isn't like you at all."

Veemon sighed sadly, looking out of the window. Davis remembered his conversation with  
Tai the other day. Veemon in love? Ridiculous! If he asked Veemon that, he would probably laugh  
in his face! But as he watched his friend glance at him sadly, sigh again and turn towards the  
window he started to wonder.

Veemon had been acting weird ever since when he had gotten injured and had been  
stuck as Flamedramon. He had spent a few weeks at Lori's house to recover. After Izzy had  
fixed Davis' D3, Flamedramon had de-Armor Digivolved back into Demiveemon and had went home  
with Davis.

Since then, Demiveemon had Digivolved and moped around barely eating and having trouble  
sleeping. Davis didn't know what to do and had gone to talk to Tai. Davis had explained the  
situation and Tai seemed to understand. The older Digidestined claimed that Veemon had fallen  
in love with Lori and was just suffering from lovesickness!

Davis still had trouble believing it. Time to set this straight, he thought.  
Might as well just ask! He steeled himself for the resulting laughter than blurted the question.  
"Veemon, you're in love with Lori, aren't you?"

To his surprise, Veemon didn't laugh, but stiffened in silent shock and clenched his  
hands, bunching Davis' rumpled bed sheets in his fists. "Leave me alone Davis", he said in a  
low voice.

"C'mon! You gotta tell me something!" Davis said. "I'm worried about you. I'm your  
friend, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Veemon made a frustrated sound.

"Hey, I talk to you about Kari. It's OK, you can tell me", Davis tried again.

Veemon shuddered and banged his head on the window with a soft thunk. His response  
was so quiet that Davis had to strain to hear him. "I love Lori so much.....it hurts me deep  
inside." His voice was shaking with repressed emotion.

Davis rested a comforting hand on his Digimon's trembling shoulder. Veemon looked at  
him, his eyes welling with tears. "Why does it hurt Davis?" His lisp was more noticeable in his  
heightened emotional state. Davis didn't know what to say to him. All he could do was watch  
helplessly as the tears flowed down his friend's face. Veemon, as if burdened with a heavy  
weight, bent forward and curled into a ball, shaking with sobs. Davis wrapped his arms around  
him in a hug. Veemon cried for a long time.

* * * * * * * *

Later, Davis watched as Veemon slept. Veemon had told him everything about his feelings,  
then exhausted, had fallen asleep. Now it was almost time for bed and Davis tried to figure out  
what to do to help Veemon.

Getting up off his bed, Davis picked up the phone and dialed Lori's number.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered.

"Lori? It's Davis. I hope I didn't wake you up", Davis spoke quiet, not wanting to  
wake Veemon.

"Oh no, you didn't wake me, I was reading".

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over to my house after  
school tomorrow?" Davis asked, crossing his fingers.

"Sure! There's nothing going on. I haven't seen you guys in a while", Lori said happily.

Davis grinned. So far so good! "OK, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then".

"All right Davis. Is Veemon there? Can I say hi to him?" Lori sounded hopeful.

"Uh....he's sleeping right now", Davis said quickly.

"Oh", Lori said. "Well, I better go then. It's late."

"Yeah, goodnight Lori."

"Goodnight Davis", said Lori, then she hung up.

Davis hung up the phone, and crawled into bed. Well, this idea better work,  
he thought sleepily. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

* * * * * * * *

Davis was on pins and needles all day at school. He was even distracted when playing  
soccer in Gym! "Davis, what's with you?" Demiveemon asked him, poking his little head out of  
Davis' book bag. For convenience, Veemon had de-Digivolved to his in training stage so he  
could stay out of sight easier at school. Davis sat, taking off his Gym sneakers. Class was  
over and all the students were heading towards the changing room.

"Umm...nothing!" Davis said quickly, avoiding his friend's eyes.

Demiveemon knew something was up. Davis was such a terrible liar. He ducked back into  
the book bag again when Davis went to the changing room. Davis headed to a corner to change  
where there was'nt a lot of people. Demiveemon stuck his head out of the book bag again. "I can  
tell you're not telling the truth Davis. This doesn't have anything to do with what we talked  
about last night does it?"

Davis pulled on his regular clothes and chucked his gym clothes in another bag.  
"Naw, course not! You know I wouldn't pull anything about that!" He said quickly. "I told you  
I wouldn't tell anyone remember?"

Demiveemon sighed. Davis is right. I'm probably just paranoid, he thought.

Davis picked up his book bag and his bag of Gym clothes. "C'mon, lets go meet  
the others for lunch." Demiveemon ducked back into the book bag, as Davis headed out of  
the changing room.

* * * * * * * *

After chatting with Yolei and the others after school in the computer room, Davis  
started to head out the door to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yolei asked.

"I have to go home. I'm having company", Davis said. He hoped Demiveemon didn't  
hear him. He looked over to his book bag and saw with relief that the little in training  
Digimon was fast asleep, curled up into a little ball.

"What about the Digiworld?" Cody asked. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Sorry guys." Davis said. "I'll make it up to ya tomorrow, I promise!"

The others stared at him. Usually, Davis was the first one to jump into the Digiport,  
eager for battle. "Don't worry about it Davis." Kari said. "It must be important."

Davis grinned. Thanks Kari!, he thought. "Gotta go!" He said, picking up his book bag  
and running out of the door. The others stared after him.

"Well, lets get to work", TK said.

* * * * * * * *

Davis got home and had a quick shower. After getting into a change of clothes, he walked  
into his room looking for Demiveemon. "Demiveemon?" he called.

"Over here Davis", came the reply. Demiveemon stuck his head out of Davis' book bag  
from behind a pile of junk where Davis had thrown it. He looked a little dizzy. "Sheesh! Watch  
where you throw this thing next time will ya?"

"Yeah, sure", Davis said, plunking himself onto his bed and drying his hair with a  
towel. Demiveemon hopped onto the bed.

"Demiveemon Digivolves to...........Veemon!" The in training Digimon's small form was  
enveloped in a bright light as the energy from Davis' D3 surrounded him. The light faded to  
reveal Veemon, back to his rookie self. Davis was glad that his parents or older Sister wasn't  
home. That light would've been very eye catching with the door open. "Why aren't we with the  
others at school Davis? Shouldn't we be helping them in the Digiworld?" Veemon asked.

"I have something to do"

"Yeah, right. You aren't in THAT much of a hurry to do your homework." Veemon  
said suspiciously.

Before Davis could respond, there was a knock at the front door. "C'mon Veemon, we have  
company". Veemon slowly followed his partner to the front door. This was very unusual and he  
felt uneasy. Davis looked at him as he reached the door. "Jeez! Don't be so tense! You look  
like the Digimon Emperor is outside the door!" He peeked out through the peep hole, just to make  
sure that it wasn't his Sister or his parents. "Don't worry. This should make you feel better,  
trust me!"

Davis threw open the door to reveal a grinning Lori.

"Hi Davis!" She said, putting her book bag onto the floor. "Veemon! How are you?" She  
asked, picking up the stunned Digimon and giving him an affectionate hug.

"Uhh huh uh", Veemon mumbled, face buried in her shoulder. Lori put him down, and  
Veemon was afraid his knees were going to give out. As Lori turned away and bent down to take  
off her shoes, he shot a look at Davis. If looks could kill.......

"S'cuse me", the flustered Digimon mumbled, and then he took off into Davis' room.

Davis was confused. He thought this was going to make Veemon feel better! "Hey Lori  
make yourself comfy, there's soda's in the fridge. I'll be right back."

"OK Davis", Lori said, straightening up after taking off her shoes. She headed to the  
kitchen as Davis went to his room. He went inside and shut his door. He found Veemon huddled  
behind a pile of junk in a corner.

"Davis how COULD you!" Veemon hissed furiously. "You TOLD her didn't you? I thought you  
weren't going to tell anyone! Especially HER!" His fury suddenly dissolved into silent tears.  
Davis watched glumly as Veemon turned away from him and huddled into the corner. Davis knelt  
behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Veemon shook it off. "Don't touch me,  
leave me alone!" He whispered vehemently.

Davis sighed. "Please listen to me. She doesn't know anything. I didn't tell her  
anything. All I did was invite her over since we haven't seen her in a while."

Veemon was silent.

"Look, I got the idea to get her over here ‘cause I wanted to help you.  
That's what friends do, they help each other. I thought this would cheer you up!"  
Davis tried again.

Veemon was still silent.

"Fine." Davis said in annoyance, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.  
"I'll go hang out with Lori then, while you sulk. I just won't tell you how Lori will be  
so disappointed because she won't be able to spend time with you." He got up and walked over  
to his door. "Real friends tell each other how they feel, and are honest with each other.  
Well, I was honest with you." Davis said quietly before leaving the room and shutting the door.

\--------------------  
"Is Veemon OK?" Lori asked, concerned, as Davis joined her in the living room.  
She handed him a soda when he sat down.

"Yeah, he's just not feeling well I guess." Davis mumbled.

"Oh, that's too bad." Lori said.

"Want me to put on a movie or something?" Asked Davis, digging around the shelves  
by the TV. Lori nodded.

"Sure! I'll go see if Veemon wants to watch it with us" She said.

"Uhh, I dunno if-", Davis started, but Lori had all ready ran off to his room.  
\--------------  
"Veemon?" Lori called softly as she entered Davis' room. "Are you OK? Davis told me  
you weren't feeling well." She spotted Veemon curled up on Davis' bed, facing away from her.  
She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "We're going to watch a movie, want to join us?"  
Lori placed a comforting hand on the Digimon.

Veemon seemed to tremble slightly at her touch. Lori barely noticed it. He slowly sat  
up and faced her. "I guess so", he said finally with a sigh. Lori knew that something was  
bothering him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing", Veemon said quickly. Lori nodded, understanding that he wanted to drop the  
subject. She knew that he would tell her eventually. Just like a few weeks ago when he came to  
terms with his guilt over the deaths of the police officers, in the last skirmish with the  
Digimon Emperor's Digimon slaves. As Flamedramon, when he was at her house, he was almost making  
himself sick keeping all the guilt and pain inside. Finally after a nightmarish episode,  
he confided in her and let out all of his grief.

Lori smiled and took Veemon's hand. He looked up at her, and she saw the sadness in his  
eyes replace with warmth and affection. "Come on, lets go watch a movie". She said.

Veemon smiled a little and got off the bed, following Lori as she headed towards  
the door. Davis looked up in mild surprise as Lori and Veemon came into the living room.  
Lori had gotten the Digimon a soda and the two of them plunked themselves onto the couch  
with him. Maybe this will work out after all, Davis thought as he started the movie.  
\----------------------  
The only thing that Lori noticed that was slightly unusual was the fact that Veemon and  
Davis were not speaking to each other. Maybe they had a disagreement about something. Lori  
thought. Oh well, it's not my business.

After the movie finished, Davis offered to get some pizza at the parlor down the street  
from the apartment building. "It's not that far", he said, heading to the closet to get his  
jacket.

"OK, I'll come with you", Lori said, getting up from the couch.

"Nah, you don't have to. I figured you could keep Veemon company. Y'know spend some  
time together..." Davis said looking at Veemon and winking at him. Luckily Lori hadn't noticed.  
She had gone over to the VCR to take the video out. Veemon glared at Davis with a look that  
clearly meant ‘don't YOU start!' But Davis was on a role.

"You can talk to each other about......stuff!"

"What are you talking about?" Lori asked, wondering why Davis was acting so strange,  
and why Veemon's eyes were widened with fury. The Digimon was motionless and stiff with tension.

"Oh nothing much", Davis said not realizing what he was saying. "Veemon has-"

"DAVIS, SHUT UP!!!"

Davis and Lori stared at the small dragon's harsh outburst. It was then that Davis  
realized what he had just done. Veemon was trembling now, with intense anger. "Just stay OUT of  
it! You....you-" The Digimon was so worked up he could barely speak. "Just stay away from me!  
I should've just stayed under the Digi-Egg! Tomorrow I'm going back to the Digiworld and I'm not  
coming back! I don't want to see or speak to you again!!"

Davis' expression of shock turned into one of anger. "Fine! Be that way! I don't wanna  
be your partner either! Go back to the Digiworld a failure!" He yelled, taking his D3 and small  
computer from his pocket and throwing them on the floor.

Veemon and Davis glared furiously at each other. Then Veemon noticed Lori standing in  
silent shock off to the side. The dragon Digimon whirled suddenly but not before Lori saw tears  
spill down his face. "TRAITOR!" Veemon howled as he bolted through the door to the balcony  
outside. The windows rattled with the force of the door slamming.

"COWARD!" Davis yelled back as he grabbed his jacket and stalked out the main door into  
the hall. The door closed with a loud slam, leaving a stunned Lori in an empty living room.  
What is going on!? She thought to herself. Making up her mind, she ran out into the hall,  
attempting to chase down Davis. She didn't have to run very far. Davis was at the end of the  
hall leaning against the wall by the elevator. He wasn't making any sound and Lori could see  
his shoulders shaking.

"Davis what's with you two?" Lori asked, walking up to him.

Davis straightened quickly, and wiped angry tears from his face. "Nothing." He muttered.

"Something must have happened to set Veemon off like that." Lori said.

Davis sighed. "It's.....it's all my fault. I was trying to help him and my plan  
backfired."

"Help him with what?"

"He uhh, wanted to tell you something important", Davis said uncomfortably.

Lori was concerned for her friends, but she was also very curious about what Davis was  
telling her. "What was it that he wanted to tell me? Please tell me Davis."

Davis looked at her sadly. "I....I want to....but-", he sighed again, looking down at  
the floor. "It's something that Veemon needs to tell you himself.....when he's ready."

Lori watched as Davis turned away from her. "I can't believe what I did!" He said  
softly, his voice shaking. "Now, I don't have a Digipartner and I also lost one of my best  
friends!" He covered his face with his hands. "I...I shouldn't have tried to force  
him...to...t-tell..."

"Davis", Lori said, wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders. "I'm sure Veemon  
didn't mean what he said. Just like you didn't mean what you said. You guys were just angry and  
were saying things without realizing it."

"Really?" Davis asked, sniffling and wiping his face on his sleeve.

"I'm positive." Lori said, stepping back and smiling encouragingly. "I'm sure that you  
guys will work it out and everything will be back to normal."

Davis nodded. "I hope you're right."

"I'll go back and talk to Veemon, you can go get the pizza. It'll give you guys time to  
cool off." Lori said, giving Davis' shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Davis nodded. "Kay", he said. He reached up and clasped Lori's hand. "Thanks", he said  
softly. Then he turned towards the elevator and pressed the button.

"I'll see you in a bit. I'll hopefully get Veemon calmed down by then." Lori said  
with a small wave as she headed back towards Davis' apartment.

"Good Luck....." Davis murmured under his breath.  
\---------------------  
Lori opened the door to the balcony. She quietly stepped out and looked around.  
The view was really nice at night; the twinkling lights of the city and the bustling streets  
below were almost hypnotic. She only used a few moments to gaze at the lights, than turned her  
attention to the matter at hand.

Veemon was huddled on a small canopied swinging bench at the end of the balcony. So far  
he hadn't noticed her and Lori could hear him crying softly. She walked over and stood next to  
the bench.

"Veemon?"

Veemon jumped, startled at her sudden appearance. "P-please Lori, g-go a-away," He said,  
his face wet with tears. He looked upset and very embarrassed.

"I talked to Davis", Lori said cautiously.

Veemon turned angrily away from her. "Who cares about him?"

"He didn't mean what he said. He feels bad for what he did."

"Good." Veemon mumbled.

Lori took a deep breath. "He...he told me that there was something you wanted to  
tell me. He didn't tell me what. He said that it was something that you needed to tell me  
yourself."

Veemon didn't say anything, but his eyes squeezed shut and more tears ran down his face.

Lori sat down next to him. "Veemon, I want to help you. I'm your friend and I'm here  
for you always. So is Davis."

Veemon covered his face with his hands. "I.....I...want t-to, but...."  
After a few moments, he lowered his hands and looked glumly down at the ground. "Davis is  
right......I'm....I'm a c-coward!"

Veemon and Lori sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the city.

"You are many things Veemon, but you are NOT a coward", Lori said quietly.  
"You risked your life to save Davis, Cody and I. You helped Davis a million times in the  
Digiworld in the fight against the Digimon Emperor. You even ran into a collapsing mall  
to rescue me." Lori paused. "Veemon, you are loyal, kind, sweet and funny, and the most  
bravest Digimon I have ever met."

Veemon looked up at Lori, unable to speak.

Lori smiled slightly. "I'm very proud of you Veemon. I find it an honor to know you,  
and a blessing."

Veemon bent forward, pressing his face to the seat of the bench, shaking with sobs.  
It wasn't tears of anger, it was tears of sorrow and shame, and something else......

Lori rested a hand on the back of Veemon's head and stroked gently, running her hand  
along his ears, trying to soothe him. After a while the Digimon quieted, shivering as if he  
were cold.

"Davis must hate me..." His voice was steady and quiet, and slightly muffled since his  
face was still pressed to the bench.

"He doesn't hate you", Lori said. "In fact, he thinks that you hate him."

After another few minutes of silence, Veemon sat up and looked at Lori nervously.  
"I-I want to tell you, b-but..." He turned away, lowering his eyes. "I'm afraid you'll hate me."

Lori was shocked. "Hate you? Veemon there is nothing that you can do or say that  
would make me hate you."

Veemon stood up straight and turned towards Lori so that he was eye level.  
He seemed to waver slightly, but he grabbed the back of the bench with one hand and took a deep  
breath, preparing himself for what he had to say.

"Lori", he said, looking at her dry eyed and serious. "I've fallen in love with you."

Lori's heart pounded. Somehow she had always known, but to hear him say it....  
Lori stared at Veemon. He was looking at her shy and expectant wondering what she was going to  
say. Lori found herself blushing slightly. "I, don't know what to say", she murmured.  
"Somehow I always knew...ever since I met you I could feel a connection".

Veemon nodded. "I felt it too. A close bond ever since I first met you in that alley.  
It just grew, and when I was Flamedramon....being with you at your house. Watching you sleep at  
night, you showing me how to dance, talking together, how you comforted me...." Veemon looked  
away blushing crimson, and Lori knew he was thinking about the time when he walked in on her  
by accident when she was drying off after taking a shower. Recovering, Veemon looked at her  
again, eyes shining with adoration. "Your Mom may have healed my body Lori, but you healed my  
heart."

"Oh, Veemon", Lori said pulling him to her and hugging him. Veemon wrapped his arms  
around her neck and buried his face in her hair happily. "I can't deny the fact that I care for  
you too." Lori said carefully. "You will always have a special place in my heart." She heard  
Veemon sigh contentedly, and he hugged her tighter. "But..." Lori continued.

Veemon let her go and moved back, looking at her curiously.

"There are limits. Us being different species for one."

Veemon's eyes saddened for a split second. "Yeah, I know. That was one of the reasons  
why I was afraid to tell you. I thought you would've been disgusted, or angry and I didn't  
want to ruin the friendship we had. I...It would have killed me Lori....If I had lost my  
friendship with you." Veemon glanced at the balcony rail. "I would have jumped off the balcony!"

Lori laughed. "No, you wouldn't!"

Veemon thought for a moment than grinned, "you're right...too messy!"

Lori hugged Veemon close again. "It's too bad you aren't human", she said shyly.  
"I would have wanted you to be my boyfriend."

"Really?" Lori heard Veemon say as she felt him run his hands through her hair.  
She remembered when he was Flamedramon, he had told her he wished he could touch her hair.  
She told him that when he was Veemon again, he could do it as much as he wanted. Now as she felt  
his fingers running through her hair she smiled. They held each other for a while, enjoying the  
contact. Lori felt Veemon raise his head from her shoulder and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you for being my friend Lori."

Lori smiled and moved him back slightly so she could see his face. She leaned forward  
and kissed him on the forehead, right on the V. Then she gave him a feather light kiss  
on the little horn on his nose. Veemon made a happy giggle sound.

"Lets go inside and wait for Davis to come back with the pizza," Lori said, getting up  
from the bench. At the mention of his partners name, Veemon looked nervous. "Don't worry,  
everything will be fine." Lori said encouragingly. Veemon nodded and got down from the bench.  
They headed to the door and opened it to find Davis standing there.

"Davis!" Lori said, startled. "How long have you been back?"

"Just a while ago", he said, looking uncomfortable.

"I'll go so you guys can talk", Lori said, heading towards the kitchen.

Davis looked down at Veemon, who was still standing at the entranceway. They stared at  
each other for a few moments, than Davis fell to his knees grabbing Veemon and bursting into  
tears. "I'm s-so sorry Veemon!" He said. "I shouldn't have t-tried to f-force you, a-and  
than I said all that stuff..."

"Davis!" Veemon said, getting a little emotional himself. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't  
have said those things either. I didn't mean it, I...I still want to be your partner!"

They held each other a moment longer, than moved back, wiping the tears off  
of their faces.

"Nothing on this earth or in the Digital world can break us apart." Davis said, with a  
grin. "We're a team, and friends for life, and don't you forget it!"

Veemon beamed. "Right!"

Lori watched them from the doorway to the kitchen. She was happy that everything was  
back to normal again. "Hey guys, the Pizza's getting cold!" She called.

Davis and Veemon stood up and ran over. "Man! We're starved!" They said at the same  
time. They looked at each other and laughed. The group enjoyed their meal of pizza and soda,  
with ice cream for dessert. Davis saw that every once in a while, Lori and Veemon would look at  
one another with a tender glance. Yes! He thought happily. He told her!

Later that evening, after watching another movie, Lori's Mother came to pick her up.  
"I'll see you Later Davis", Lori said, giving him a quick hug. Lori bent down and gave Veemon  
a hug as well. "I'll see you later too", She said with a smile. Veemon grabbed her hand and  
squeezed it affectionately. Davis watched this exchange with a grin, proud of his friend.  
"Bye", Lori said walking out of the door.

"See ya", Davis and Veemon said, waving. Lori walked towards the elevator and Davis  
closed the door. Before Lori got in the elevator she heard Davis talk to Veemon,  
his voice muffled through the door.

"So, what happened? Tell me all the juicy details!"

"Davis!"

Lori giggled as the door to the elevator closed.

  
 **The End!**


End file.
